


i tried to fake it but it left a bad taste in my mouth

by flow3rs



Series: intentions [4]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, change my mind, ej really do be jealous doe, omc is based on richard ellis lmao, ricky is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flow3rs/pseuds/flow3rs
Summary: ej was not the type of person to get jealous.people wanted to be him. he didn’t need to be jealous of anyone else.so when he saw ricky walking down the hall and talking to nathan hill, a junior and the point guard for the east high varsity basketball team, he wasn’t really sure why his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed at the sight of them.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: intentions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685080
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	i tried to fake it but it left a bad taste in my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> hi, once again thank you all for ur lovely comments. it really motivates me as i've just started school again and this quarantine is stressing me out. i love u all.
> 
> title is a lyric from 'haircut' by ryan beatty.
> 
> i imagine nathan hill in my mind to be exactly like richard ellis' character in the show 'i am not okay with this' except like. nicer. lmao.

ej was not the type of person to get jealous. 

why would he need to? he already had everything he ever wanted. he was a varsity athlete with multiple state championship titles. he had gotten a lead role in almost every theatre production he’d ever auditioned for. he had thousands of followers on every form of social media, had people sending him  _ fanmail  _ for fuck’s sake. he had a pretty face, perfect hair, and a body that he worked  _ very _ hard for.

not to mention he was hooking up with the most wanted curly headed cutie in the junior class.

(most wanted according to every girl in the school, apparently.)

what more could he want?

people wanted to be  _ him _ . he didn’t need to be jealous of anyone else.

so when he saw ricky walking down the hall and talking to nathan hill, a junior and the point guard for the east high varsity basketball team, he wasn’t really sure why his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed at the sight of them.

the pair stopped walking as they reached ricky’s locker, nathan saying something and ricky laughing and  _ why did that make ej mad. _ what could that stupid basketball player be saying to make ricky laugh like that? only ej was allowed to make him laugh like that.

the last straw was when nathan had the  _ audacity _ to put his hand on ricky’s arm, smiling at him and that’s when ej sprung up from where he was leaning against his own locker and power walked to where the pair was standing, swooping in to wrap his arm around ricky.

“‘sup ricky, how’s it going?” he said, looking at the younger boy and ignoring nathan’s existence until the basketball player spoke.

“hey ej!” he smiled and waved as if he didn’t just infringe on ej’s  _ property _ .

okay, ricky wasn’t  _ his. _ but like. ricky was  _ his _ .

“oh hey, nathan! didn’t even see you there,” ej laughed. he should have an oscar by now with how good he was at acting like he liked some people.

well. he  _ did _ like nathan. in fact, he would usually consider the point guard his friend. they even sat together at lunch sometimes. but ej  _ didn’t _ like how nathan was talking to ricky like he was about to ask him to go on a  _ date _ or something.

“can you take your arm off me now so i can open my locker?” ricky sassed, looking annoyed.

ej did as he was told, opting to lean against the locker next to ricky’s as he opened it.

“well, i gotta run, guys! i’ll text you later, ricky!” nathan waved goodbye and walked down the hall.

“what’s he texting you about?” ej tried to ask as inconspicuously as possible.

“oh, we have pre-calc together and we’re partners for this project.”

“did you choose him to be your partner?”

“uh...yeah, nathan’s kind of the only person i can stand in that class, so,” ricky replied, closing his locker and adjusting his backpack. “why are you asking me so many questions?”

“nice,” ej commented, but he didn’t think it was that nice. he also didn’t think it was nice when nathan’s name fell from ricky’s lips. “and no reason. can i come over after rehearsal tonight?”

“yup,my dad won’t be home.”

“perfect.”

after rehearsal, the older boy made sure the only name falling from ricky’s lips was his.

*****

he was going to murder someone.

that someone specifically being  _ nathan hill. _

because for some reason nathan decided to sit with the theatre kids today at lunch. specifically, next to ricky. ricky, who was next to ej, yet, didn’t spare the older boy a glance because  _ nathan hill would not stop talking to him _ .

ej stabbed the piece of broccoli on his plate and aggressively shoved it in his mouth.

“i love rex orange county! he’s probably one of my favorite artists,” ricky gushed to the fellow junior.

“i saw him in concert last year. wanna see some vids?” nathan exclaimed, taking out his phone.

“no way, nate! that’s awesome,” the other boy said, excitedly leaning over to watch.

_ nate. _ ricky called him nate. so they already had nicknames for each other? did ricky even have a nickname for ej?

ej took out his own phone to text ashlyn since ricky wasn’t paying attention.

**_eduardo jeepers_ ** :  _ yo _

ashlyn’s phone dinged from across the table signalling that she received a text. she looked up at ej, her face a mixture of confusion and annoyance wondering why he was messaging her.

**_a$h money:_ ** _ why r u texting me i am 3 feet away from u _

**_eduardo jeepers_ ** _ : its a private matter bitch duh _

**_a$h money_ ** _ : block my number if ur gonna be rude whore _

**_eduardo jeepers_ ** _ : anyway _

**_eduardo jeepers_ ** _ : this fucking guy next to ricky is pissing me off!!! _

**_eduardo jeepers_ ** _ : why is he even sitting here he’s a jock!!! _

**_a$h money_ ** _ : bitch...so r u _

**_a$h money_ ** _ : and i thought u were friends w nathan _

**_eduardo jeepers_ ** _ : yeah but like _

**_eduardo jeepers_ ** _ : why is he talking to ricky _

**_eduardo jeepers_ ** _ : why isnt ricky talking to me _

**_eduardo jeepers_ ** _ : ugh _

**_a$h money_ ** _ : ohhh i understand now lmao _

**_a$h money_ ** _ : ur jealous that ricky is giving all his attention to nathan :’( _

**_a$h money_ ** _ : wats it like not being the center of attention for once in ur life??!? _

**_eduardo jeepers_ ** _ : i fucking hate you. _

**_eduardo jeepers_ ** _ : i am not jealous. _

**_eduardo jeepers_ ** _ : goodbye and never text me again _

**_a$h money_ ** _ : U TEXTED ME FIRST HOE _

ej went back to stabbing his food violently as ricky and nathan began comparing spotify playlists.

“i could make you a playlist if you want. i’d love to show you some songs that remind me of you,” nathan said cheerily.

_ a personalized playlist? oh hell no.  _ ej eyes widened in anger and he impulsively interrupted the pair’s conversation, blurting out, “you should definitely make me one too,  _ nate _ !”

“uh...yeah, sure. if you want one, ej.”

the bell rang for next period and everyone got their stuff together. ej stormed out of the cafeteria fuming, leaving a very confused ricky behind.

*****

ej tried very hard not to interact with ricky at rehearsal for  _ heathers _ but that was difficult considering they were playing best friends.

they were learning new choreography for the party scene in “big fun'' and ej was exhausted, thankful miss jenn was letting them take a five. he sat on the chair where he set his belongings, chugging from his water bottle when ricky sat down next to him, looking concerned.

“hey,” ricky started timidly, “are you okay?”

ej scrolled aimlessly through his instagram feed instead of looking at the younger boy, his jaw set, “yup. why wouldn’t i be?”

“i don’t know. you just seem kinda...antsy today.”

“well, i’m fine.”   
  


“are you mad at me?”

the question made ej turn to look at the junior, regretting it instantly when he saw the sad, kicked-puppy look in ricky’s eyes.  _ well, fuck. _ his resolve crumbled and he sighed, “no i’m not mad at you. i’m just...stressed because of school.”

ricky looked at him unimpressed, waiting for him to tell the truth.

ej rolled his eyes. he was surprised ashlyn and ricky weren’t closer friends. they both knew him more than he knew himself. he didn’t let up, however. “it’s just school, okay? you don’t have to worry about me.”

the other boy still didn’t look convinced but seemed to let it go for now. “fine. i can still come over after rehearsal, right?”

“of course,” ej smiled, bumping the younger boy’s shoulder playfully. ricky beamed back cutely, getting back to his spot in the scene as the five minute break ended.

they began to run the number, the two boys as kurt and ram while everyone danced around them.

ricky sang, acting as the jock.  “ _ his folks got a water bed, come upstairs and rest your head! _ ”

“ _ let’s rub each other’s backs, while watching porn on cinemax!”  _ ej crooned back to him. 

*****

when the pair arrived at the caswell residence, they got to ej’s bedroom and set up the tv, ej scrolling through netflix while ricky busied himself on his phone.

“can we watch detective pikachu?” ej asked.

“huh? yeah whatever,” ricky replied distractedly, not looking up from his phone. he chuckled at a message he received.

“ooh or tarzan?”

ricky continued typing rapidly, “it’s up to you.”

“who are you texting that’s more important than this movie?”

ricky still didn’t spare a glance at ej. “sorry, it’s nate. we’re trying to figure out when to meet up to do this project.”

“i bet that’s not the only reason why he wants to meet up with you,” ej mumbled bitterly under his breath.

finally ricky put his phone down, looking puzzled at ej. “what was that?”

“nothing.”

“you said something under your breath.”

“i didn’t say anything.”

“i heard you.”

“not enough to hear what i said.”

“so you did say something, then?” ricky sassed, cocking an eyebrow.

“jesus christ,” ej rolled his eyes and spat, “ i said, that project probably isn’t the only reason why  _ nate _ wants to meet up with you.”

ricky narrowed his eyes at the senior, crossing his arms before asking. “and what’s that supposed to mean?”

“well, are you guys going to study or get  _ studly _ ?” the older boy said, giving attitude back.

“what? are you trying to say that nate wants to  _ get with me _ ?”

“are you trying to say that you don’t  _ notice _ that he so obviously wants to get in your pants?”

ricky sat up from where he was perched on the bed, frustrated. “nate does  _ not  _ want to get in my pants.”

ej fumed. “uh, hello? earth to ricky! have you  _ seen  _ the way he looks at you? you haven’t noticed how much he touches you? how he sat with us at lunch and only talked to  _ you _ . and it seems like he’s texting you  _ constantly _ . and he made you a spotify playlist.  _ A FUCKING SPOTIFY PLAYLIST!  _ with songs that he said ‘reminded him of you’! THAT’S NOT SOMETHING A PERSON THAT  _ DOESN’T  _ WANT TO GET IN YOUR PANTS WOULD DO.”

ricky watched the senior rant, his eyebrows relaxing from where they were knitted together in anger and his eyes narrowing, suspiciously.

“why are you looking at me like that?” ej asked, wearily.

the younger boy studied him, his eyes still narrowed, the smirk on his face growing.

“are you...jealous of nathan?”

“what?!?”

ricky’s smile lit up his face at the realization as he shuffled closer to ej on the bed, excited. “you are  _ so  _ jealous!”

“um, no i’m not. i don’t get jealous,” ej objected.

“well, then why are you so mad that nathan hill is giving me so much attention?” ricky challenged sarcastically, holding an invisible microphone to ej’s face, waiting for a response.

ej blushed, dramatically falling onto the bed and covering his face in his hands. 

“fuck you,” he groaned.

ricky cackled maniacally, moving on the bed to straddle the other boy’s waist and trying to remove ej’s hands from his face to look at him. when he succeeded, he held the senior’s hands in his grip but ej continued to avoid eye contact by closing his eyes.

“i can’t believe  _ the _ ej caswell is jealous of a JUNIOR!”

“i’m begging you to be quiet.”

“wow,” ricky gushed, teasing. he brought the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. “never in my life did i think that edward james caswell would get jealous of someone over  _ me! _ ”

“that’s not even my name, dumbass!”

“and to think that i, richard atticus bowen, was just a small town boy with nothing to offer!”

“you’re middle name’s atticus?”

“this day is momentous! they shall write it down in the history books and teach it for years to come. your kids will learn about it and your kid’s kids will learn about it!”

ej tried to catch his breath from how much he was laughing. ricky leaned down so that their faces were only inches apart, the older boy finally looking him in the eye, embarrassed.

“you know, nathan hill  _ is _ kinda cute.”

“as kim kardashian once said, ‘if you know how i feel, why would you say that?’”

“you didn’t let me finish,” ricky breathed, pecking ej’s nose with a small kiss and leaning back up. “he’s cute,  _ however _ , am i about to take off a t-shirt that i stole from nathan hill?”

ej laid under ricky, confused for a second before he looked at the younger boy's shirt.  _ east high water polo #24 _ . it was his.

he looked back up at the boy above him as ricky slowly lifted the shirt over his head and threw it somewhere across the room. ej gulped as he took in the sight of the shirtless boy.

ricky leaned back down and placed small kisses on ej’s neck, making the older’s breath hitch, travelling up and biting his ear.

“and am i in nathan hill’s bed right now?”

the senior slid his hands over ricky’s ass, squeezing as his heart rate rose. ricky kissed his way back up to ej’s lips, whispering against them.

“is it nathan hill’s dick i’m about to ride?”

and that was all it took for ej to pull ricky’s lips to his, kissing him roughly and letting his hands roam; scratching down his back, pulling his hair, holding the younger boy there by the back of his neck.

they separated for a moment, ricky pulling the senior’s shirt over his head and taking his time to feel every inch of ej’s chest and abs under his fingertips as they brought their lips back together. he bit the other boy’s bottom lip with sharp teeth while ej retaliated by sucking on his tongue, causing ricky’s stomach to do flips.

the boys quickly made work of their pants, unzipping and peeling them off one by one until they were left in just their underwear, the thin piece of fabric not doing anything to stop the friction between ej’s hardness and ricky’s ass. the younger boy craved more, so he grinded down, causing the boy below below him to moan wantonly.

ricky quickly got rid of both of their boxers, throwing them away carelessly. he brought his fingers to ej’s lips, stroking the bottom one gently before ordering, “suck.”

ej’s eyes widened but he took the slender fingers into his mouth anyway, wrapping his pink lips around them, sucking them, swirling his tongue around the pads of ricky’s fingertips, all the while making full eye contact with the younger boy.

once ricky deemed his fingers adequately wet, he slid them from ej’s plush lips and brought his hand behind him to begin working himself open. most of the time when they fucked, ej insisted on fingering him, but ricky figured since the older boy was upset about not being the center of attention, he might as well give him a show.

he let his mouth hang open in a silent moan, batting his eyelashes, as he put in another finger and scissored, looking into ej’s piercing eyes the whole time. the older boy reached behind him and spread his cheeks farther apart as ricky slipped in one more finger, making sure to avoid his prostate so that he would last longer when he  _ actually _ had ej’s hard cock inside of him.

both boys breathed heavily as ricky decided he was stretched enough, taking his fingers out and reaching into ej’s bedside table to grab the lube. he hesitated when he saw the box of condoms beside it before deciding not to grab one of the small packages.

ricky poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and coated ej’s dick with it, stroking it to full hardness.

“did you forget about the condom?” ej wondered.

“no,” ricky conceded, looking at the boy below him. “i don’t want you to use one. if that’s okay.”

“oh. fuck. yeah that’s okay.”

they’d never had sex without a condom before but for some reason ricky felt like this was the right time. he’d always wanted to know what it felt like to have ej inside him raw and since he was proving that he wasn’t fucking around with anyone else, nor that he wanted anyone else, it felt appropriate.

he guided the head of ej’s dick to his entrance, slowly lowering himself down until he met the older boy’s hips. ricky sighed, taking a moment to adjust to how full he felt. it felt so different knowing that he was really feeling  _ ej _ ; that they were as connected as any two humans could possibly be.

ricky took a deep breath before finally lifting up slowly and then bringing himself back down.  _ holy shit _ , both boys thought at the same time. the younger boy continued his movements, bouncing on ej’s cock, his breath hitching when he changed the angle just slightly and ej’s head hit his prostate.

the older boy placed his hands on ricky’s hips, gripping hard as he watched the boy above him in awe. the way his soft brown hair bounced onto his forehead everytime he moved; the way his abdomen muscles flexed as he grinded his hips; the way sweat was beginning to glisten on his chest from exertion; the mantra of little ‘ahs’ that escaped his mouth every time he brought himself back down.

ej couldn’t believe how good ricky felt around him like this. he could feel how tight his walls were, could feel every muscle spasm, every throb, every pulse from inside of him. the senior began thrusting up to meet the other in the middle. the only sounds around them were that of skin slapping against skin and their soft moans echoing around the otherwise quiet room.

as their pace increased and a droplet of sweat began to drip down ricky’s stomach, ej murmurmed, his voiced wrecked, “you look so fucking good like this, baby.”

the younger boy moaned even louder at the pet name, bouncing faster as precum dripped from his dick and smeared onto his stomach. 

he looked at ej through half lidded eyes, “you know what i’ve always wanted to try?”

“what’s that, baby?”

“spelling coconut.”

“coconut?” 

but before the senior could get another word out, ricky began moving his hips in swift circular motions and then back and forth, causing ej’s eyes to roll into the back of his head.

“fuck! do that again.”

“hehe,” ricky giggled breathlessly, “i just spelled coconut on your dick.”

“well, spell it again,” the older boy groaned.

ricky did as he was told, both of them getting closer and closer to their orgasms, chasing the buildup of heat as it rose in the bottom of their abdomens. the younger boy felt the coil in his stomach tighten as he reached his climax, crying out as he got a hand on his dick and stroked quickly, spilling onto ej’s chest. his hole spasmed around the other boy's cock and every muscle in his body twitched as the pleasure creeped up his spine. 

he collapsed onto ej, boneless from his orgasm as the senior continued to thrust up into him to chase his own pleasure. ricky was almost too over-sensitive but he grinded back onto ej’s dick anyway, letting the other boy ram into him over and over again as he finally reached his breaking point. ej bit down into ricky’s shoulder and scratched roughly down his back, causing the younger to wail out as he felt his walls coat with the other’s cum as his dick pulsed inside of him.

“fuck, baby, fuck,” ej groaned into ricky’s neck, his voice deep. he took deep breaths as he came down from his high and recovered from the aftershocks, slowly pulling out.

ricky felt ej’s cum dripping from his ass and down his thighs and came to the conclusion that this was the hottest thing he had ever experienced in the short life he’d lived thus far.

they laid there resting on top of each other for a few more minutes, not caring about the body fluids that covered them when ricky finally rolled off of ej, lying on his side and propping his head up on his hand to look at the other boy.

“you were really jealous of him?”

ej turned to look at him, tired but content. “...yeah, it was stupid,” he admitted.

“well, in case you couldn’t tell...i am very much  _ not _ into nathan hill.”

“yeah, i see that now, mr. coconut,” ej smirked, before ricky hit him in the face with a pillow.

“shut up, you liked it!” the younger boy countered, his cheeks growing red.

“you’re not wrong.”

“we should probably clean up.”

ej looked at him, considering. “wanna have shower sex?”

“right now?”

“yup.”

ricky shrugged. “okay.”

the boys hopped from under the covers and trotted to the bathroom, ej reaching out to grab ricky’s hand and drag him to the shower as he promised, “c’mon, coco, this’ll be fun.”

*****

ej leaned against the lockers next to ricky’s sucking on a cherry lollipop he stole from the teacher’s lounge. ricky was rambling about all the homework he had due and how annoyed he was since it was only monday. ej wasn’t really listening because they weren’t talking about anything that had to do with him so it’s not like it really mattered. 

just then, nathan sauntered up to the pair with a smile on his face (which was mostly directed towards ricky.) ej pretended not to notice with narrowed eyes and a fake smile plastered on his face.

“hey! what’s up guys!” the basketball player greeted.

ricky turned, not realizing the other boy was there from where he was packing his things. “oh, hey, nathan. how’s it going?”

“i was just wondering when you wanted to meet up to do the pre-calc project? you never answered my text so i figured i would just ask you in person. i’m free today after school, if that’s cool?’

ricky and ej exchanged glances before the curly haired boy replied, “uh, i actually can’t meet up most days after school because we have rehearsal for the play, but we could just split up the project and do our parts on own. is that okay?”

“oh. yeah, uh, that’s fine,” the other junior stuttered. “what about the weekend? we could, like, grab some mexican food or something?”

ej huffed out a laugh, before covering it with a cough.  _ the nerve this guy has to ask ricky out while i’m standing right here,  _ he thought to himself.

“i actually hate mexican food.”

ej knew that was a lie.

“well, kind what kind of food  _ do _ you like?” he was really trying here.

“i actually hate all food.”

“what?!?”

“yeah, but anyway, me and ej have rehearsal right now so we should probably get going but i’ll text you about the project!” ricky responded as the pair waved the other boy goodbye. he took the lollipop from ej’s mouth, popping it into his own, and sucking on it, leaving nathan hill a confused mess.

hopefully he got the hint.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what else to say except that i hope yall are taking care of urselves.
> 
> i have a lot of plans for this series so i hope you're all ready hehehehehe


End file.
